ncisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Brian Dietzen
Brian Dietzen est un acteur américain. Il intèrprète le rôle de Jimmy Palmer dans NCIS. Biographie Brian Dietzen est allé à l'Université de Niwot dans le Colorado, où il a obtenu les rôles principaux dans plusieurs classiques, avant qu'il n'aille étudier le théâtre à l'Université du Colorado dans la troupe Boulder's BFA. Il y rencontra d'ailleurs son ami et mentor, Sean Kelly. Avec l'aide de Sean, il obtint le rôle titre dans la production très acclamée “All my Sons”, “Equus” et “Waiting for Godot”. Il a aussi figuré dans des productions comme “Death and the Maiden”, “Antigone”, et la première locale de “Abingdon Square”. Pendant qu'il travaillait sur plusieurs projets locaux et régionaux, Brian a rejoint le Colorado Shakespeare Festival pour deux ans, et joua dans'' “Henry IV - Parts I & II”'', “Henry V” et “Julius Caesar”. Au sortir du lycée, Brian a déménagé sur la côte ouest des États-Unis, à Los Angeles. Sans un agent ou une carte SAG, Brian fut appelé pour une audition par Patrick Rush pour la nouvelle série Warner Bros “My Guide to Becoming a Rockstar”, produite par John Riggi ("Will et Grace", "30 Rock"). Son personnage était un personnage récurrent de la série (le batteur du groupe) et Brian fut engagé. Cependant la série n'a pas tardé à s'arrêter, Brian a pu découvrir et apprécier la ville de Vancouver, et est reparti à Los Angeles avec de nouveaux objectifs et espérances quant à sa carrière. Plus tard, Brian est parti à Miami pour travailler avec Kelly Clarkson et Anika Rose sur le nouveau film de Rob Iscove ("She's All That"), “From Justin to Kelly”. Après son retour de Miami, Brian est monté sur scène pour de la lecture avec des amis, et a fini par former le trio comique The Norm avec Kevin Rankin ("Friday Night Lights", "Undeclared") et Jill Farley. Le groupe a produit un show comique ainsi qu'une Web série populaire, Coaching Life. Après l'interruption de The Norm, Brian a été auditionné pour un rôle d'un jour dans la série à succès NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales. Il obtint le rôle du personnage de Jimmy Palmer qui assiste toujours le Dr Mallard pendant les autopsies, est promu au rang de personnage régulier pour la saison 10 et sera donc crédité au générique. Vie personnelle Brian Dietzen vit avec sa femme Kelly Scoby et leurs deux enfants à Los Angeles. Filmographie Séries et téléfilms *2002 : **''My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star'' : Owen **''Boston Public'' : David Caplan *2003 : One on One : Bellhop *depuis 2004 : NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales : Jimmy Palmer *2008 : Hit Factor : Clerk *2009 : **''Destined to Fail'' : Clay **''Nowhere to Hide'' : Sheldon Wilkes **''Une femme piégée''' ''': Sheldon Wilkes *2010 : **''Past Life : Cole **''Karaoke Man'' : Louis *2011 : Seymour Sally Rufus : Seymour *2012 : Untitled Levy/Cardarelli project : Jim Rile Cinéma *2003 : Quand Justin rencontre Kelly : Eddie *2004 : Purgatory House : Le fantôme *2005 : Self-Inflicted : William Simmons Galerie photos Brian 01.jpg Cast 4.jpg|The Extra Show (avril 2011) Cast 6.jpg|The Extra Show (avril 2011) Brian 2.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast 9.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast 10.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast NCIS.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge avec le cast de NCIS LA Cast NCIS 2.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge avec le cast de NCIS LA Brian 3.jpg|Avec Pauley Perrette Pauley Fame 2.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 12.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 7.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 5.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Brian 4.jpg|Avec Pauley, Cote et Michael à l'Hôpital des Enfants de Los Angeles (décembre 2012) Brian 15.jpg Upfront 10.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 9.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 8.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 6.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 5.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 4.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 3.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 2.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Pauley, Brian & Rocky.png|Avec Rocky & Pauley à la CBS Party (23 mai 2013) Bal des marines 2007.jpg|Bal des marines (2007) CBS Tweet Week 6.jpg|CBS Tweet Week 2013 CBS Tweet Week 7.jpg|CBS Tweet Week 2013 CBS Tweet Week 8.jpg|CBS Tweet Week 2013 CBS Tweet Week 9.jpg|CBS Tweet Week 2013 CBS Tweet Week 10.jpg|CBS Tweet Week 2013 CBS Tweet Week 13.png|CBS Tweet Week 2013 Upfronts 2014 2.jpg|CBS Upfront 2014 Upfronts 2014 4.jpg|CBS Upfront 2014 Upfronts 2014 10.png|CBS Upfront 2014 Brian Monaco.jpg TCA 2015 12.jpg|TCA 2015 Brian CBS Watch Mag.jpeg|Photoshoot pour Watch! Magazine Brian CBS Watch Mag 2.jpg|Photoshoot pour Watch! Magazine Brian CBS Watch Mag 3.jpg|Photoshoot pour Watch! Magazine Brian CBS Watch Mag 4.jpg|Photoshoot pour Watch! Magazine Brian CBS Watch Mag 5.jpg|Photoshoot pour Watch! Magazine Catégorie:NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Saison 8 Catégorie:Saison 9 Catégorie:Saison 10 Catégorie:Saison 11 Catégorie:Saison 12 Catégorie:Saison 13 Catégorie:Saison 14 Catégorie:Saison 15 Catégorie:Casting principal